Talk:Kisuke Urahara/Archive 2
This page is an archive. Please do not edit it. To post about the Kisuke Urahara article, please use Talk:Kisuke Urahara instead. ' Eye Color In Kisuke's article it mentions his eye color is dark blue, does anybody know where this reference came from? In every episode of the anime his eyes are dark grey or black (even without his hat). So if anybody knows where the blue eye color ref. came from please leave a message, otherwise I would like to have it changed to grey or black. UraharaHitsugaya 18:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures The Zanpakuto section seems really cluttered with pictures. We could remove a number of these easily. I think the sealed and Nake, Benihime pictures should be removed, as those aren't that hard to visualize. The Blood mist shield could probably be removed, too. CJett92 (talk) 22:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Simply put no the removal of pics or gifs are not up for discussion and any attempt at removal will be considered point blank vandalism. If we are basing things of visualization then we dont need any pics or gifs at all, as we all have imaginations and can imagine what something looks like. We are not going under the assumption that its known what something looks like or how it works. This is an informative database that should function to inform those that are fans as well as those that know little to nothing about the series. Theres plenty of wiki sites that just describe and dont show you whats being talked about, this is not one. If thats not acceptable then this site may not be what your looking for. If there is an issue of something being cluttered its best to complain to wiki central about how wiki sites only get 6in of content space of 9in of possible space.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The Shinigami Research and Development Institute Shouldn't that be on his previous team section of his info box?Umishiru (talk) 05:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Information correctly placed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Bowel irregularity Can I add the episodes when Kisuke gets an icky bathroom exprience during Soul Society arc? It's funny. Anime exclusive though. Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 00:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it really needed?? It was only Kisuke taking out of date tablets and didn't really advance any sort of plotline!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It will amuse me. Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 00:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) We do not add things for your amusement. We add things that are important to the character. This is not-- It is important to the character. It posed a serious health problem that could have terminated his life : ) Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 01:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Why do you have to be like that? It's just junk trivia. The rest of us could probably look at that and not give a dime about it happening. What pleases your fancy is not what determines what goes on this site. Just because something is funny doesn't mean that it's particularly important. There are probably hundreds of comical moments in Bleach. Do they all get listed in the wikia? No, definitely not all of them. This is definitely one of those moments that we could pass over, as they are see once, look at it, never seen or heard again moments. Little to no relevance whatsoever. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 02:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I see no point in adding this and neither do two other people. Therefore I am closing this discussion-- Explosion: In chapter 29, page 15, Urahara used some unnamed Soul Society tool, which involved causing an explosion, putting people to sleep around him. Shouldn't this be mentioned somewhere? Ruffy 13:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :It is mentioned. Plot section, third paragraph. It is a memory eraser. 16:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, so it's mentioned somewhere in the manga or something that it is a memory eraser? But in that case, shouldn't there be an article about it, since there is for most other Soul Society tools? Ruffy 17:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Not enough info for it. We don't have a name or really any info on it other than that it erases memories. A page will be made for it if we have enough info.-- :: ::I suggest we make a page to list all named and unnamed tools/weapons of soul society, since there has been many of them (for example the bomb Mayuri used on his subortinates, or all the modifications he has made, such as the kusarigama-weapon in his ear). Ruffy 17:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Those are exclusive to him, they are already on his page.-- ::: That was just a few examples, there are numerous others (and the bomb-thing wasn't on his page, i remember). Ruffy 18:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) "New" zanpakutou abilities Shouldn't we add these pictures to the two new zanpakuto abilities? The first picture to the Kamisori, Benihime; and the second to the Tsuppane, Benihime. User:Domynyk 15:30, Aug 11, 2011, (UTC) :First of all they lack any sort of Rationale and Licensing!! Second, why?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think a picture is necessary for a technique. Why not? User:Domynyk 15:36, 2011, Azg 11, (UTC) : I've completed the licensing. User:Domynyk 13:50. August 12, 2011, (UTC) i only see an incomplete FUR, it must be complete and there must be licensing!! I will be gathering GIFs for his powers anyway!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This wasn't agreed upon yet!! Discussions must be agreed!! And you have yet to complete the FUR!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Inventions Acording to the last chapter the blade used to restore Ichigo's powers was created by Kisuke. Shouldn't that be listed in his invention section? And if yes how could it be written? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as we know more about it, we can add it. We really have no idea what it was yet.-- ::At the least it should be mentioned with detail-pending. --Lozkaz (talk) 04:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Titled Kisuke or Urahara on his own page I really don't care if we call Kisuke by his first or last name. I was just trying to have some consistancy. Plus, Kisuke has been referred to by his first name by charactes like Yoruichi. I truly believe that all the characters should constantly be referred to one of the other. In Kisuke's case, please refer to him as either "Kisuke" or "Urahara" throught his page. Steveo920, October 17, 2011, 1:58 :Good writing varies throughout. You do not need to call a character by the same name all the time throughout an article, it is boring. A little variation never hurt anyone. Mostly though, Urahara is called just that, Urahara. Ichigo and friends call him Urahara, the visored call him Urahara, the shop is even named the Urahara Shop, only Yoruichi calls him Kisuke. The problem here is that we have been through this with you before. You were specifically told not to do this before, you did it once, we said don't ever do it again, you just did it again. So I am wondering if this is going to be the last time or if a block is in order?-- I'm sorry. I honestly didn't intend to repeat that mistake. I'm not trying to make anyone angry or violate any rules. I just want to help improve the various pages because I enjoy both helping and this show. I will seriously work to not make my past mistakes again. Steveo920, October 17, 2011, 3:53 Bount Arc Why did you delete my additions to the Bount Arc Salubri? I spent so much time working on it and I assure you I watch each episode to make sure it was accurate. Steveo920, January 31, 2012, 15:42 We are attempting to remove redundant information from the character articles through text reduction and your adding more information to the articles without even asking whether it was necessary or required. That also goes along with large scale edits. If you had bothered to ask on here instead of doing what you want as usual then you would have been saved the time you put into doing the edits.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a nearly-year-old topic, but considering that other filler arcs like the Gotei 13 Invasion Arc are so detailed, I really think the Bount arc should be the same. I'm not saying you have to use my edits from January 31 exactly, by all means feel free to edit, I just think that it should be so short and without real plot in it. Please can you re-add my edits or at least parts of it? If you would let me, I will even do it myself. Steveo920, December 7. 2012. 18:30 Category 'Exiled Shinigami' Is Urahara still exiled? I'm wondering since he could visit SS, meaning he went through a senkaimon which he wasn't able to do in chapter 70. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 21:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Bleach:Repeat and Reboot said he was permanently exiled.-- :: At least he can visit SS at times. --[[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 21:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) New English Voice for Urahara I've noticed no one has started a discussion on the new English Voice so I figured I'd get thing started. I, personally don't care for this new guy much, he seems so "tacked-on". Any other opinions? --Lozkaz (talk) 05:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) i don't care much for him ether,and does anyone know if Michael Lindsay has returned? he was supposed to be back by now right?Soul reaper magnum (talk) 07:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) We may need to wait a few more episodes before we state anything. I'm not sure Urahara had enough speaking lines in this one for us to be able to distinguish whether it is Michael Lindsay or Doug Erholtz. Urahara will appear at least one other time during the Beast Swords arc, so we have time to determine which actor it is before we think about making changes. [[User:Arrancar109|'''Arrancar109]] (Talk) 07:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Enhanced Speed Isn't this section a bit redundant? Urahara's already a Shunpo Master, so shouldn't this information go under that instead?--Xilinoc (talk) 01:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Enhanced speed is non Shunpo movement, purely foot speed.-- ::Oh. It's just that I've seen the two combined on various pages around the wiki.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Message in Blood Was the message in blood "Urgent, meet us outside the Urahara Shop immediately. P.S: If you're thinking that this message is like some written in the victim's own blood cliché from some TV show...then you obviously have no sense of humor!" ever in the anime? I can't remember if I ever saw it, and I'm more curious than anything. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 17:33, April 11, 2013 (UTC) It was indeed. --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 19:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dkb4VIAY99A --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 20:37, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Cane's other properties Is it ever mentioned how and/or why Kisuke's cane can operate as a makeshift Gokon Tekkō? It's shown that it can remove souls from their bodies, but is it because of the symbol on the bottom of the cane, or did he do something else to the it that allows it to work that way? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 18:36, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :It stands to reason if the symbol can be a badge or placed on a glove it can simply be placed on the bottom of a cane or what have you. To date I dont recall a spell or natural ability that allow ones to remove a soul from its body. If it was the canes power or just him then it likely wouldnt need the gokon tekko at all.-- Difference in inventions? Currently, the Wiki states that "Urahara later set about making a new type of Gigai to stabilize the disappearing souls." However, it later mentions that Urahara would use the special gigai he had created to hide in the World of the Living. Shouldn't the correct sentence read "Urahara later set about making a new type of Gigai to hide a person's soul" or something along the lines of that? Savalric (talk) 07:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Bankai name Mangastream mistook the Bankai name. The correct one is Kannon (not Guanyin) Biraki Benihime Atarame (観音開紅姫改メ). Here the raw image: As you can see, the first part is read as かんのん Guanyin and Kannon are the same deity (chinese and japanese name), but the name Kubo picked was Kannon and it's the one in the Bankai. - Gorenja (talk) 15:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Gosh dang it, MS. Thanks for bringing it up, I'll fix the corresponding stuff.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:55, February 25, 2016 (UTC) The Bankai is Kannon Biraki Benihime Aratame not Atarame, you have a typo there. --Dainemuri (talk) 20:16, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Bankai Description "The swords also retains its shikai form when bankai is activated."- http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kisuke_Urahara No it doesn't. When his Bankai is activated, Urahara's sword is still in it's sealed form of his cane as you can clearly see by his handle on this page: http://readms.com/r/bleach/665/3284/11 as well as this page: http://readms.com/r/bleach/665/3284/12 There are no tassels, "bows instead of a tsuba" and no "decorative wrapping" or "U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design" shown on his sword when his Bankai is active; instead, it shows his sword in it's sealed cane form. Could someone fix that please? Thank you. User:Ichimaru-Tsang (talk) 18:51, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Ichimaru-Tsang, it has been fixed now. (And welcome back by the way!) 21:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC)